sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Ocean Zone
The Desert Ocean Zone is an area located on the Mobian continent of Efrika, located roughly in the north-eastern area of it. History Geography The Desert Ocean Zone is, as its name implies, a massive desert. The Zone has a few oases dotted here and there, as well as a few settlements populated by humans and Mobians alike. Most notably, the United Federation city-state of Mazuri (primarily populated by humans) can be found roughly 50 miles from the Zone's northern border, while the town of Brightdune (which has both human and Mobians) is located on the Zone's south-western border. The Sandstorm Sanctuary, home to Duamutef Nassor and the Sandstorm Arbiters, is said to be found in the exact center of the Desert Ocean Zone, but, due to the constant, possibly magical sandstorm raging around it, it has evaded detection by even the most advanced radars, and therefore it technically doesn't exist. However, a fair few of the residents of Efrika's many settlements (including both Mazuri and Brightdune Town) believe otherwise. Notable Areas Brightdune Town A somewhat small town that sits close to the south-western border of the Desert Ocean Zone, Brightdune is populated by both Mobians and humans alike. Despite its modest size, the town is a bustling center of trade, with merchants traveling from Brightdune to the other settlements of Efrika and back again, trading goods and services with them. Unnamed Village A small settlement located somewhere between Brightdune Town and the Sandstorm Sanctuary, it was destroyed by the Efrika Egg Army. Most of the residents managed to flee to Brightdune Town, while those unlucky few were captured by the Egg Army. Bamidele the Kudu willingly allied himself with the Efrika Egg Army in order to avoid potentially being killed. Sandstorm Sanctuary Said to be located in the very center of the Desert Ocean Zone, the Sandstorm Sanctuary is constantly surrounded by a massive sandstorm, hence its name. The sanctuary itself is said to be both beautiful and gargantuan, a true jewel hidden among a raging desert storm. It is the home of Pharaoh Nassor and the Sandstorm Arbiters. Egg Ruins The remnants of one of Dr. Eggman's roboticization/robot manufacturing facilities, the Egg Ruins are now mostly abandoned, save for a gang of rebellious Mobians who have taken the building as their chosen stomping grounds. These vagrants are lead by a partially roboticized female horned lizard named Sharifa. Shifting Sands Egg Base A large base located in the northwestern area of the Desert Ocean Zone, and owned by the Eggman Empire, the part of the Efrika Egg Army that operates from here is lead by Kerion Croc; he serves directly under Axel the Water Buffalo, the Egg Boss of Efrika. Flora and Fauna Flora Fauna Notable Residents Brightdune Town Feel free to add residents here. *'Mavuto Nagi' - ; the daughter of Kharim Nagi and Aanisah Nagi. Mobian Feathertail Centipede. *'Kharim Nagi' - ; a trader, and the father of Mavuto Nagi, as well as the husband of Aanisah Nagi. Mobian Feathertail Centipede. *'Aanisah Nagi' - ; a trader, and the mother of Mavuto Nagi, as well as the wife of Kharim Nagi. Mobian Feathertail Centipede. Desert Ocean Outskirts Feel free to add residents here. *Various nomads Egg Ruins Only members of the Egg Ruin Renegades can live here, since they've claimed this place as their own. Please ask if you want a character to be a member of this group. *'Sharifa the Lizard' - ; the leader of the Egg Ruin Renegades, she is a Horned Lizard. Owned by . *'Kahina the Scorpion' - ; she is an Arizona Bark Scorpion. Owned by . *'Rudolf the Gecko' - ; he is a Crested Gecko. Owned by . *'Taline the Moth' - ; she is a White-Lined Sphinx Moth, and the older sister of Henrik the Moth. Owned by . *'Henrik the Moth' - ; he is a White-Lined Sphinx Moth, and the younger brother of Taline the Moth. Owned by . *'Niklas the Osprey' - ; owned by . *'Kirabo the Shrew' - ; he is a Desert Shrew. Owned by . Sandstorm Sanctuary Please ask before adding residents here, and have a good reason for them to live at this location. *'Duamutef Nassor' - *'Absinthe and Faust' - *'The Guardian Sphinx' - *'Rashidi-Oba' - *'Sandstorm Arbiters' - **'Asenath the Scarab' - **'Nabile the Vulture' - **'Garai the Jackal' - **'Kamuzu the Crocodile' - **'Oubastet the Cat' - **'Sakhmet the Cat' - Shifting Sands Egg Base Please ask before adding fan characters here; also, they must be members of the Efrika Egg Army, and they must also serve under Kerion Croc. *'Kerion Croc' - ; a Nile Crocodile and the Sub-boss that rules over this particular unit of the Efrika Egg Army, he serves directly under the Efrika Egg Boss known as Axel the Water Buffalo. Like all Egg Army members, Kerion has undergone Cyberization, resulting in cybernetic forearms that end in massive steel claws, as well as cybernetic enhancements to some of his muscles and nerves. Owned by . *'Bamidele the Kudu' - ; after his home was attacked and destroyed by the Efrika Egg Army, he willingly gave his allegiance to them in an effort to save himself. Owned by . Category:Locations Category:Locations on Mobius Category:Locations on Efrika